Slipping is Worth It
by Summer Nightingale
Summary: Edward was having a though day. 'Blessed' with Roy's paperwork. Although, he hadn't suspected a visit to the restroom to end like this. Surely, he doesn't really mind! EdVy YAOI You have been warned. Now, grab a box of cookies and come read


**Hello~**

**_SummerWS:_** Okay, this is Summer speaking for now ;3 This fanfic was finished for about 3 days now XD I was just finishing the editing as my computer decided to shut itself down. So I have been spending the last hour with real quick editing. So excuse us if there are still writing mistakes.  
Song of the Nightingale will probably write something here too when she gets online :3  
Anyway, this was a collab/rp with me, SummerWolfSpiritWriter (AKA. SummerWS) and Song of the Nightingale x3  
I was Envy and she played Edward.

We very much enjoyed doing this, and I hope we will rp more in the future ^^

_**Song Of The Nightingale:**_ Now it isn't nothing. (Yyyyeah) Let's get straight to the point. This is done in three days, kind of crazy since the character seems so out of character (although we did had fun) and Summer had a hard time editing this fic because of some... Stuff... Well, thanks my dear, and please, dear readers, try to overlook those 'mistakes' Summer spoken of, and at least I will be thanking you deeply for that. Come to think of it... This is my first lemon fic put up.

...So please don't expect too much from us, afterall, we are sort of beginner in this case and, just one more thing before I go...

I _**will**_ be the Seme next time, I assure you.

**Disclaimer: Neither** _SummerWolfSpiritWriter_ **nor** _Song of the Nightingale_ **own any characters of this fanfic. Only thing we did, was borrow them and use them. No rights for us.  
However, we DO own this idea, and the fanfic itself. Just not the characters used in it.**

* * *

It was 9 in the morning, and the well known Full Metal Alchemist is currently dragging his feet within the Military itself, while having a very tired expression on his face.  
"Damn that Mustang," he mumbled while walking towards the washroom, "What's that suppose to mean? Calling me last night, just to come here and work overnight for him!?"

He grumbled, while the peoples passing him by showered him with greetings like, '_Good morning_' and '_Are you ok_?'.  
Edward replied them with silence, while the passer-bys stare at his leaving figure before turning back to work  
While he entered the washroom, he fail to notice the trace of green hair passed by the window behind him

* * *

Green hair swayed with the wind as a mysterious figure passed the buildings of the state military.  
"Now let's see.... Lust said I had to go---that way!" The figured said, pointing to the place he meant.  
Slowly he looked around himself and spotted a window. Moving to it, he nervously looked inside. Not that this person was nervous, hah they'd wish. He just wanted to make sure nobody noticed him. Ever so slowly, he checked if the window was open

"HAH! Stupid Military, leaving the windows opened, seriously" Chuckling to himself he brought the window up and slipped in like a cockroach. Then he noticed the smell. The smell of windowcleaning stuff.  
".....well.... they'll have to wash them again now" He shrugged as he looked around himself. Spotting the restrooms in front of him and two small halls on each side.

With his un-human ears, he quickly noticed the talking that was headed his way.  
Quickly, he thought of something and morfed into it, before turning towards the restroom and entering it. Little did he know, that the 'something' he thought of, was in the restroom itself

* * *

Just as Edward entered the washroom itself, What came into his sight was the smell of the medicine, or the blencher or whatever.

"Man, such a strong smell. Aren't they afraid that someone will get posioned? They were paid to clean! Not to **kill**!"

He rolled his eyes as he walk towards the sink, turning on the tap as he cup the water in his hand, before splashing it on his face.  
He did that a few more times, patting onto the side of his eyes to make himself feel more refresh and awake.  
Looking into the mirror, he check for any tired expression (or panda eyes) for staying up last night; he swear that he will get that Mustang back someday.

And suddenly, he saw a familiar trace of green hair. Before realising whose it was, the figure entered.  
For an unknown reason, or just to make sure that he didn't pounce onto the wrong person, he hide into one of the toilet

* * *

Putting his ear against the now closed door, he listened if the patrol finally passed.  
"Oh my god.... that seriously was just in time. Well, I could've taken them on, but then Pride would tell that bitch and then I'd be so without stones" The figure sighed and suddenly looked up to see one of the sinks still running its water.

Edward peek through the closed door secretly, and since he was in the last toilet, he suppose that the figure outside wouldn't see him.  
He tried to see the figure more clearly by squeezing his eyes, but he could hardly saw anything.  
So, he pushed the door more open.

And saw the trand of green hair before the figure turned around suddenly.  
"**Fuck**," he cursed silently while shutting and locking the door tight.

Envy walked towards the still running tap and turned it off.  
"Now....if only I remembered the way to Bradley's office...." He sighed again and turned around, facing the toilet doors.  
"I guess I'll need to stay here for a couple of minutes.... at least until those patrols are gone" Shrugging, he lifted himself on the sink and just sat there

Edward's eyes widened when he heard that oh-so-familiar-and-disturbing voice, and his eyes turned bigger when he heard the word 'Bradley'._  
'Who was that? Sounds familiar. Wait, Bradley!? What does he- or maybe she- wants with him?! King Bradley might get hurt!'_ he thought as hes fingers tightened on the doorknob, unsure if he should open the door and pounce on that whatever suspicious person out there.

That was until he took a step back, and slip on the water  
"--!" he landed on his back with a thud, head banging against the toilet seat as he groaned while trying to get up.

* * *

The figure on the sink slowly murmered a part of a song, but stopped when he heard a loud thud.

"You could've just come out ya know, _O'chibi-san_. I knew you were there. Your smell, plus the sink, gave it away."  
Not moving even an inch, the figure awaited the toiletdoor to be opened.

"#$%&*..." Edward said out all the colorful volcubulary he can as he rub the back of his head, groaning, while letting the offending word pass by.

"Oh Chibi~ You're making a pirate _blush_ with all those words ya know." low chuckling was echoed through out the room.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN FUSED WITH SHRIMP CHIMERA!!!"

"Well, then. come out of the toilet so I can _**see**_ you."

Edward cried while his face blushed furiously, either from his anger or embarrassment, as now the only thing in his mind would be to kick the ass of the master of that insulting voice.  
"Oh yeah?" he said as he stood up, hand reaching for the doorknob as he turn it, "Now let's if you can do that when I kick your- Gah!!!"

His legs slipped onto the water once again as the door opened, revealing the now awesome Full Metal- I mean, _falling_ alchemist.  
Unable to hold in any longer, the green haired burst into a laughing fit as he saw the famous alchemist, fall dramatic on the ground.

"Shut your big mouth you devious and **_oxygen leaking_ **palm tree!" he growled while glaring at the sin, pushing against the floor as he tried to get up, "Just you wait, I will kick your ass so hard that you can't even say a word-"

"What are you going to do, hmm? Rape me perhaps?"

He winced when he felt the pain from his right ankle, But managed to keep his eyes onto Envy while his face turned pale dramatically.

He cursed silently, while trying to move his leg , only to get the shock of pain from it.

'_The fuck. Am I this unlucky!?_' Edward paled as he tried to swallow down his anger, his face turning an obvious red when he heard Envy said.

Seeing the flash of pain in Edward's eyes, Envy quickly, and _smoothly_ may I add, grabbed his ponytail and managed to pin him down on the ground.

* * *

"You're 400 years too early to doing something to my ass, Pipsqueak." Envy's hand went down from Ed's chest to his side, as if searching for something. Edward's eyes widened, noticing where Envy's hand was at, while he grabbed at the homunculus hand with his left as he exclaimed, "What are you trying to do!?"

Envy frowned and forced Ed's hand off of his. "Just stay quiet."

"B-but-"

His hand regaining its position, now pressing into the others side.

Edward's blushed deepen, the pain and anger previously forgotten as he stare at the hand by his side.

Envy's hand continued to wander, now going to the other side of the Alchemist.

Edward tried to hold the scream inside him, while his body winced reflexively.

"Found it."

"... ...?"

The sin stood up and went inside a toilet room, grabbing some of the toilet paper. As fast as he entered the little room, he exited. He held the paper under a crane and turned it open, letting the cold water fall on it while he sighed.

After he thought it was wet enough, he went back to Ed and searched for the bruise he aimed for earlier. When he found it, he saw the skin around it turn light blue, so he quickly but softly pressed the cold object against it.

"---!" Edward winced as the cold water pressed against his skin, while feeling the other pressing him down.

"Stay still."

"What the heck are you doing-"

Envy looked up annoyed and glared right into Ed's eyes. His glare saying something like '_Shut the fuck up or I'm going to kill you_'. At least, that's what it would have been if he actually glared at the young teen in front of him.

"Just stay still. You need to have something cold against it, that way it won't swell up."

Edward shut up, biting onto his lower lip while he look at the homunculus work.

Watching Envy treating his wound, the suspicious feeling in him drop down a little, _just_ a little, while his curiously raised.

"Why?"

* * *

He looked into those violet orbs, and stated his question again, "Why?"

Envy just stared. "Why what?"

"You," Ed pointed at his wound, and the hand pressing on it, "_Treating_ me?"

Envy blinked, not really getting the point. "....Ehm....Now that you mention it...."  
He looked at his hand, and back at Ed again.

"I'm guessing that if you come out of the toilet with a huge swollen side, people will get suspicious and come here. Which isn't very convienent for me because I'm hiding now at the moment" He quickly made up an excuse, now he was just hoping that the Alchemist would believe it.

"Hm," Edward stare down at his wound instead, "What you are saying, is just like giving some stranger help and stuffing a large amount of money to him, which I doubt anyone will do that, espiecially _you_."

"Damnit..."

Envy sighed and stopped treating the bruise "Well, if you really want to know then I can't help it. I myself don't even know why I'm doing this so if your smart little, _**little**_ brain figured it out, please share it with this awesome and sexy palmtree."

"L-little!?" once again being took over by his anger, "If you call walking around in a **mini-skirt**, showing off like some show _sexy_, I think you are thinking too high of yourself!"

"Oooh~ You're sure?" Envy smirked and pinned Edward down completely, forcing their foreheads together, "How about _you_ judge me? Just to see how many _points_ I score?"

"W-wait, are you trying---" he look up at him with bewildment, "To rape me or what?!"

"Don't think of such perversed thoughts. Remember that you were the one who was going to do something to my ass?"

"But even though-"

Envy smirked, and slapped the wet toilet paper against Ed's face. "Here, you have to keep it cold. Since you didn't appreciate my help."

"Even- even though" his face turned redder and redder, while wishing that he could just dig a hole in the ground and hide in it.

"-----"

Although being slapped by the wet towel, his face was just turning hotter, while his limbs started to tremble. His head turned to the side as he feel the other's breath on his skin.

Envy smirked at his achievement before he stood up and chuckled, regaining his post on the sink, continueing the song he was humming before.

Edward winced as he feel the figure on top of him left, while turning back as he sit up, a look of bewildment on his face.

_'E-eh? Wait, did I just hoped that he will continue!?_' Edward thought, as the blush replaced the surprised look on his face previously.

"Wait a minute-" Edward exclaimed as he stood up, almost immediately, while his anger raised and he tried to go after the homunculus, before his leg could withstand this sudden action no more and fall again--- this time on Envy though.

"W-w---" Envy wasn't able to finish his sentence because a sharp pain in his back silenced him.

* * *

His hand slowly moving to his own head. "Ouch, that kinda hurt, O'Chibi!"

"I-I didn't mean to-" he blushed instantly while he get up, only pull back by the sharp pain on his ankle once again.

Envy waved with his hand "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He moved them both to a wall and slowly sat against it, making Ed's head lean against his own chest.

Edward just blushed more deeper when his head landed on the homunculus chest while his current position wanted to flinch or move away, yet his current state prevent him to do so.

"Chibi, your face is warm" Envy almost melted against the lovely heat against his chest.

"T-that's because-" _I'm blushing_ Edward swallowed the words back down into his throat as he stuttered, "Y-you are imagining thing!"

"Edo, my body isn't like humans, so no warm blood flows through my veins. I sure know how warmth feels."

"Then you just yearn for it so much that you are imagining thing!"

He lifted up his hand and laid it on top of Edward's head. "I don't mind it, since.... It's comfortable."

Edward hold in the scream back into his throat as his hand trembled at his side, squeezing his eyes shut.

Envy pulled Edward much closer, so close his own breath tickled the other's ear, before he suddenly realized what he was doing it was already to late..... his teeth had already made contact.

Edward winced when he felt the bite, and while the bite released, a warm tongue was sliding down onto his ear, making him shudder as he let out a little of his moan.

His mind suddenly realizing what its body was doing, immideatly forced it to back down. Envy's mouth retreated and he suddenly stood up, letting Edward almost fall to the ground as he quickly paced to the other side of the room, clutching his mouth and blushing even more than Edward was.

Edward blinked; while his finger touched his ear; the one that was just licked. A furious, and perharps embarrassed, blush raised onto his face as he exclaimed, "You good for nothing, _piece_ of _whore_ palm tree, you--- You---!"

Frustrated, he stood up almost immediately before his angke twisted towards the sink, and grab onto the edge to support himself.

Envy didn't respond, he's just trying to hold his body back. "D-Don't come closer!"

He didn't want to get in this mess... If he just didn't help the shrimp! This wouldn't be happening! ....Well ....Not that he actually _minds_ it.

* * *

"What?" a feeling in him raised, making him ignore the sharp pain in his ankle as he stomped towards the sin, "Scared or what? "

Envy snapped, making his overblushed face exposed to the other's eyes, "If you want to keep your virginity, I'd suggest you stay on that side of the room! At least until I've calmed down."

"What makes you I'm one!?"

Edward couldn't stop those words before it blurted out; and the fact is that; he** IS** a virgin.

...Just the fact that he's too stubborn to admit it in the current situation.

Envy stared with unbelieveable eyes, "Don't come with that shrimp. If you weren't a virgin anymore, you wouldn't have responded to me like you did!'

"Then are **_you_ **a virgin then?" he smirked, while crossing his arm, "What? Too inexperience that you are too scared to try anything?"

"Oh, so you're saying you want me to take you? Because I'll gladly do it." Envy looked at Edward. He was sure the blond didn't expect that.

"Eh? I didn't mean that-"

"Eeeeh? I'm sure you meant something like that. But if you really don't want to, then go stand there!" Envy pointed to a random point across the room.

"If you don't, I won't take **responsibility** for my actions."

He look towards the room the Sin pointed.

"No way. How would I know if you wonn't pin me down and then xxx me from there?"

"If I would, I would've done it by now. You should know that I'm **impatient.**"

"But you didn't."

"Well, if I didn't, then I wouldn't do it now."

"Well, that means you aren't going to xxx me, so I don't have to go to that room, and you wouldn't need to be responsible for your actions."

"I won't xxx you when you are there. If you stay close to me, however, then I can't be sure. Even homunculi have their needs ya know."

"I doubt that; you are just scared. And," he smirked once again, while taking daring steps forward, "How am I going to judge that sexiness of your's when you are this timid?"

"See? I'm this close, yet you aren't doing anything, you are just a scared palm tree~~~"

Envy sighed. "Just don't blame me when you can't walk for a week. Anyway, we shouldn't do it here, you might slip again. Besides, I'm thinking that people have grow suspicious of your absence."

"Don't you worry bout** me**; everyone bet that I'm back at my apartment and Al wouldn't be back from the library till it's close, and what do you mean by _couldn't walk_ for a week?"

...Then he stunned and blushed.

"...My ankle?"

"Now now, Chibi. Who's the timid one here" Envy stepped forward and slipped an arm around Ed's waist, while the other tilted his chin up so their eyes met.

"_Surely_ you know what I meant..."

"... ...No?"

"Edo~ Don't play so meeeaaaan. I saw you blushing, and surely you** knew** that I wasn't talking about your ankle~"

"That's because," he blushed again,"Of you did just now. Don't play dumb, you did that."

"Hmmm~ Then let's see if you get what I meant when I'm done~"

Edward paled by the tone.

* * *

Envy pressed his mouth quickly and roughly against the other's.

Surprised by the sudden question, he opened his mouth reflexively as the tongue took the chance to dig in. The feeling of how the tongue started to lick the inside of his mouth, pushing against his tongue, and the hand which moved down onto his hip, make Edward sink into a deep sea of confusing and bewildment, while a hint of arousment raise along with the other's touch.

Envy broke away from the kiss and stared into Ed's eyes. "You get what I meant now?"

"----" still a little daze by the kiss, the blush on his face spread as he lean down onto his shoulder, pressing hiswarm head agianst the cool skin, while his finger scrap again the smooth skin to get a hold of his arm

"Still want to continue here? I'm sure the floor is cold though" Envy purred into Ed's ear, while his fingers slowly untangled his braid.  
Opening his mouth, he repeated the actions he did earlier, although now he himself chose for it

"N-no...Not here"

Hands made its way to the puffy cheeks of the other as warm breath brushed the Alchemist's neck.

"Then....lead us to a warmer place."

With a blush, he gently push the hand of the homunculus away as he walk down the corridor, making sure that no one was around as well as his eyes glance at his surrounding.

* * *

'_Wait a minute, why the heck am I so eager!? Do I want to get fuck so badly?!__ I was suppose to pounce on him, give him a whack, and do this and that to kick his ass..._' his steps stopped stiffly suddenly when the questions came in his mind; he hated himself for letting his lust overtake him.

_'ARGH! am I suppose to do now???'_ Edward was screaming in his mind for his confusion, and although he looked just as calm outside, he wasn't sure if he can mantain it for long. And that was until the homunculus behind him state out his curiousity for the blond's sudden act

"Something wrong, my lovely Chibi?"

After they had lest the restroom, Envy morfed into an alchemist, so he looked unsuspicious

"Err, I'm not sure if the room is occupied or not I should check it out!" and with that as an excuse, the young alchemist took off running down to the end of the corridor, and turned left when he reach the turning point. Steps echo through the hall as it became softer and softer, until the loud sound of the door being shut was heard.

Edward pant as he lay onto the door on his back, eyes widening in question as he tried to sort a way out.

'_Maybe the window,_' he whispered as he walk over to it quickly, trying to open the window by pushing it, yet it was locked, and he doesn't have a key. He tried the other windows as well

'_Well, tough luck. I'm not getting out of here unless I have the key, or,_" he smirked when he thought up of a brillant idea, "I can just **make** one!"

* * *

Not knowing of anything that went on inside the room, Envy waited outside, his back leaning against the door.

Although, he was alarmed when he suddenly heard the sound of transmutation behind the closed door. Turning around and opening the door he saw the famous alchemist halfway through the window.

"Well fuck, how am I suppose to know I'm four floors away from the ground itself?!" the alchemist exclaimed in horror when he realised that.

"Edo, you'll break a leg if you juuuump~ You're too small," Envy teased, "And besides, if you wanted to have _outdoor_ sex, you should've just told me~"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT CAN BE COMPARE TO THE CHILD OF A GERM! And, no! I don't want **outdoor sex**!"

"You sure? You seem pretty eager to go outside, Chibi~" Closing the door behind himself, Envy stepped forward.

"No, of course not! I-I just want to check if the wall if secure or strong enough, and I just activated the circle accidentally, I swear, these '_accidents_' always happen so many times ya know, I didn't realized that I clapped. Must be a habit... Ha ha, I will fix it back..." Edward said while turning back to facing the wall- which he just fixed back_. _

_'I'm so dead_'

"....Why would you need to secure the wall? ...I wasn't planning on fucking you against it, though the idea is now very interesting~"

"W-what?! Of course not! I mean, sometimes things sort of happen, this is the military after all. Er he he." he said, while liking up at Envy in wary, "You aren't gonna try that are you... That wall stuff?"

"Hmmmm~ Oh, and _**maybe-**_" He smirked "-but only if you _beg_~"

"Dream on, then."

Taking steps closer, he now stood right infront of the alchemist, before morfing back to his own form.

"Hmmm~ Then why'd you lead me here? Surely not just before the floor in the restroom was cold?"

"Er," Edward stuttered as he back away to the wall again, "I don't this is a very gooood room, let's look for another one!" Edward said as he tried to run pass the homunculus, only to be grab by on the shoulder.

As he twirled the alchemist around, he forced his lips on the others.

"This room will do just fine~"

Walking forward, he lead Edward into the wall and pinned him against it, letting his arms regain their position from before.

"!" Edward widened his eyes as he tried to push the homunculus away, "Not good, not at all!"

"Hmmm~ We'll make it good then~"

"Gah!!!!" Edward shriek out as he can feel tears forming in his eyes, "Please tell me that you are kidding!!!"

"Was I kidding before?"

"...Yes, and a lot of times?"

"...Good point. But I'm not kidding now."

"I'm not kidding as well!" he almost cried out as he tried to push the homunculus away

"It wouldn't be a place for a first time. Espiecially mine!"

"Well, I warned you in the restroom. You're the one who decided to step forward to me anyway. Besides, you said you were going to rate my sexiness... Don't say things you'll regret later, Edo..."

Edward was only surprised by his aburtness and how blunt he was just now when he said to judge the homunculus, that his eyes widened and mouth open wide, which freak him out more when he felt the other's lip pressed against his.

"Just submit to me, Edward. I'll be gentle if you do~"

'_No chance. But only to bet my virginity on this!_'

"Oh yeah?" he smirked, while cupping the homunculus' face in his hand, pulling it forward, "Then, try to earn it." and pressed his lip onto the other's.

A little surprised, Envy widened his eyes. Though they regained their usual size in a matter of time when he smirked against the other's lips. His hand wandering to Ed's braid, and yanking it. Hoping for the other to open his '_cave_' so the '_bear_' could make it his own personal '_home_'.

He grab hold of the sin's head as he forced the onto the lips of Envy, and perharps a little too eager and shock by his own doing, his hand onto the homunculus slid down onto his shoulder instead, and widened his eyes and gasped when his hair was being yank down.

The 'bear' taking its chance, it entered 'the cave' and wrestled with the other 'bear' inside it.

He felt the warm hand of the chibi slid to his shoulder and was slightly surprised that Edo gave up this easily.

Tipping his toe up to gain a more easy access, he moaned, yet he hasn't tried giving up as he tried to push back that 'intruder', pressing their lips together further as he bit onto the tongue, hoping that the pain will pull Envy down from the dominance.

Envy smirked as he felt the others pathetic attempt to make him bow down from his dominance.

Of course, the great and mighty Envy, wasn't accepting this. So he bit back as soon as he got the chance.

Edward winced when being bitten, as the metalic taste of blood soon spread within his mouth, and put him down onto a great advantage as he gasp for air, letting the other push back onto him instead.

Lightly chuckling against the others lips, Envy proudly took his price.

Not soon after though, he switched from the others mouth, to his jaw and neck. Kissing and sucking it slowly.

Ed shuddered under the touch, as he felt the licks and light nible on his jaw, slowly trailed down onto the neck instead. He winced, while his grab on the sin's shoulder loosen as his fingertip push up against the vein of the sin's neck, clawing onto it reflexively while his knees went weak.

"Hmmm~ Chibi's getting weak~"

The sin said, as he traveled more down to his collarbone, where he sucked and accidentally drew blood. Licking it up as an apology, he made his mark on the person in front of him, his hands making sure that the other stayed in place.

"S-shut up," he snarled for the sudden speech, _'And thanks for kiling the mood, dude._'

"It was a compliment Chibi~ I like you more this way~'

To hold in his moan, Ed bit onto his lower lip, disallowing any voice from coming out, while he felt the clasp of his shirt being removed.

"Well, are you going to continue or not?"

"Do you want me too? I could of course; well, I'll continue anyway, so it doesn't matter what you answer is. I'd still like to hear it from you though~"

He groaned, while cupping onto the sin's face as he kissed the sin again, pushing him down onto the ground as well, "Well, if you aren't going to do it, I will!" his hand travel down to the sin's side, fingertips trailing down on the skin till it reach the thigh.

"Chibi~ Didn't you hear what I said earlier, in the restroom? "

"What?"

Envy smirked as they turned their positions. "You're 400 years too early to be doing something to my ass~"

"So," he smirked, "You are this old? My, I never know, since you are always dressing as such..."

Envy growled, but his smirk still remained on his face, "Hmmm? What did you say?~ I at least, am not a sushi ingredient~"

"I at least, am not a piece of wood to be burn" the smirk on his face widened, while he lean beside Envy's ear as he whispered, "Isn't that right? O' four hundred year piece of wood."

"Hmmm.... good comeback~ But like they say. Old wood burns well~ And right now, this wood is pretty much on fire because of the little red shrimp beneath it~"

Envy hoped to wipe that smirk off of Ed's face, but....he ran out of insults....

'_Damn it...._' He thought, as his face looked like he was planning something

_'Victory!'_ cried Edward's pride, _'Finally, a revenge!'_

Edward was on the edge on laughing, until....

Envy's smirk grew wider and his face darkened as the Sin carefully thought about his next insult without trying to burt out in a laughing fit and OOOOH did he know, that his next insult would strike some fear inside the others mind AND body.

"Hmmm.... I bet Shrimpy doesn't know, that trees can grow very large and big~ In both length and width~" Envy laughed as he followed the look on Ed's face. "Older trees, are the most biggest. So they say~"

Edward turned beet red when he said that, as he manage to blurt out, "H-how _shameless_!"

"Hmmm~ You think? Why not go see if what the people say is true?~"

"Then," the smirk on his face came back as he push himself up, banging his head against the sins as he took the chance to overturn their position, "I really should."

He straddled by his hip as he went on kneeling position, putting a hand on the homunculus chest as it slowly trails down, fingers scrapping against the pale skin, leaving down red marks as it slowly went down to the piece of clothing that was hiding that 'great length' behind.

"Let's see if you are speaking of the truth."

"Wait~" Envy said as he quickly pulled Ed away. "All comes in time, my lovely _**ingredient**_~"

"Save it for yourself," Edward slapped the hand away as he push the sin down once again, "Besides, I never agreed to be the submissive one."

_'...Hmm~ A rough Chibi..... Although that sounds **really** interesting.... I never agreed to be the submissive type either._'

* * *

"You sure about Chibi?~ You almost falling to your knees just by kissing, tells me that you are more the submissive one~ Besides. This is '**my'** fun time."

"How persistent," he stated, while the golden orbs glanced down, "I told you that you have to earn it, didn't I?"

Quickly he switched their positions, straddling Ed's knees and pinning his hands above the others head, "I'll earn it my own way~"

"Hm," he twitched, "It's still too early for things to be seen."

"Beside even in 'this' postion," his knee went up as it bends, before thrusting his knee to his crotch, "I can still make you come."

Envy smirked even more "Why thank you~ But my **pride** wouldn't allow it~" He said, ignoring his pleasure down there.

He laughed and began sucking on the others neck again. Sucking the others neck, Envy made sure to leave marks all over it. He leaned back and stared at them proudly.  
His hands slowly retreating from Edo's hands, and instead moved to the Alchemist's shirt. His eyes still focusing on Ed's face itself.

Finally losing the shirt, Envy made his way back to the others body. Trailing down on the soft and smooth skin.  
There, he noticed the scars at the place where Ed's automail connected with the skin.  
Thinking it was a vulnerable spot, he went there, instead of the chest itself, and trailed it down

"Ah!" Edward let out a surprised moan as hisfingers twitched, the pain traveling through his body like a shock.

He squirm under his touch, while hands struggling to escape from the hold, and moan under thetouch again as he felt the bite on it.

Envy teased the spot once more, before moving on to Ed's chest. There, he found a nub that his mouth surely didn't mind playing with.  
First he breathed some warm air on it, making sure his partner in question shivered under his touch. Next was the most enjoyable step.  
Envy slowly took Ed's nipple in his mouth and softly bit on it, while one of his hands took the other nipple and twisted it.

"!" twitching under the touch, Edward bit on his lip in order to suppress the moan while Envy was teasing him, his head moving to the side as he tried to hold in the moan in his throat, and the tightness grwoing undernearth wasn't helping.

Envy groaned. Hearing Edward moan all the time, wasn't really helping them both.  
The Sin decided that it was time to speed things up.

* * *

Leaving Edward's body, he struggled to loosen the belt of the younger one. "Eh....little help please?" He asked the one beneath him. Although you could hear him mumble '_Stupid things these days_' and '_Why need pants when you can wear skorts'_

Edward rolled his eyes, while his hand struggled, "In this state? How?"

"Like, ehm, telling me how to make this loose?"

"Dude, I won't overthrow you or something, no need to be afraid! Beside, you can always push my down again, so why the worry?"

"Well, you already tried **twice**. Besides, how should I believe that you won't try it again?"

"Fine, just pull it out from the leather thing first... That's right, lift it up so the knot can come out. Yeah, pull it off now and you realese the stuff."

"That's it? Man, that's easy...."

"Yet you don't get it at all"

"......."

* * *

"So," Edward smirked , "Do I have to undo my pants myself as well O'great palm tree?"

Envy ignored him and just continued working on the pants. Pulling down the zipper, while making his hand 'accidentally' brush against the boxers.

Edward twitched, even if it's just a small brush but...Damn, he's already hard.

Envy smirked as he undid the pants of the other. He proudly looked down at his prey, which was halfnaked lying on the floor.  
Hesitating, Envy decided to release Edward's hands, but went down to his boxers first just incase Ed tried to do something.  
Just to tease, Envy exhaled a lot of air against it, while watching Edward with amused eyes

Edward, finally having his hand being released, signed in relief but it turned into a groan instead when he felt the hot air blown against his skin. Feeling a little tight, his hand tried to pull down the edge of his pants when the sin grab onto it.

"Chibi~ just let me do the work~ Just enjoy it~" A unsuspected lustful voice came out of his mouth. Still, Envy didn't mind.  
Slowly pulling the shorts down, Envy came face to face to Edward's hard length. Smirking, he began licking it. Like a kid who just recieved a lolly pop from a random stranger

"A-Ah..." he trembled undered the touch as he can feel Envy licking his length slowly from the tip, fingers plumping onto the length as it was soon replaced by the warmness of the mouth.

Envy enjoyed every single voice Edward made, although it wasn't helping his own problem.

Taking Edward in his mouth fully, he groaned extra hard. So hard it vibrated against his cheeks and the blond's length.  
His own length, however, was growing with the minute.

Stopping his ministrations, his eyes questioned, no, begged for answer on his upcoming question.

"Can I 'begin'?"

"Go on" Edward managed to pant out, while waiting for the sin's next move as he closes his eyes.

Envy smiled. His lefthand replacing his mouth at the other's length. His righthand went to Edward's mouth. "Lick" he softly commanded.  
"It'll hurt less if you do"

He obeyed the instructions as he allow the digits to enter, closing his mouth as histongue lick onto the tip of his fingers; salty. His tongue slip down over the finger afterwards, licking the underside of the finger and scrapping his teeth against the knuckles.

When Envy decided they were wet enough, he took his fingers back and kissed the boy before leading his hand south. Rubbing one finger against Edward's entrance, he glanced up one more time to ask, "Ready?"

He nodded and spread his legs wider to let the sin gain more access.

Envy gained aprovement and slowly entered his finger. Waiting to see how Edward reacted, before moving it in and out.  
His other hand, slowly pumped along with the rhythm of the thrusting as a second finger was added.

Ed winced for the feeling of the fingers thrusting it was just... **_Painful_. **He wanted to call it off now, but something inside him prevent him to.

As the fingers in him thrust in, perharps a little upward this time, made him arch his back and moan out in pleasure.

Envy kissed Edward's chest, to make him think a little less about the pain. As his fingers hit the bundle of nerves, he remembered the spot for later on.  
His pace sped up as his fingers made scissor motions inside of the Alchemist's entrance. The hand around Edward's erection sped up along with it.

Adding a third finger, Envy decided that this would be the last part of the ministrations. When he felt Edward was ready, he morfed off his own clothes and shifted himself in front of the entrance.

"This may hurt a bit..." He said, before he slowly pushed the head of his own erection into Ed's fragile body. Groaning as he felt the tightness around it.

Edward almost screamed when he felt like he was being ripped through; his body jump suddenly, but the homunculus pushed him down onto the ground hard.

Envy decided to wait until Edward gave him permission to move. To pass the time, he went to Ed's face and kissed multiple places on it, trying to ease his pain.

"It's ok," arms wrapped around the sin's neck as Edward moved his body foward, till his chin was on his shoulder, "Move"

* * *

Envy nodded and began slowly thrusting in and out.  
He had to restrain himself to keep him from fucking the boy senseless into the floor. But he knew, that it was certainly worth it.

Moaning out loud, Edward cried out as he crawl onto the back of the sin's leaving, angry red marks on it as he urge him to be faster, while the legs hold onto his waist tighter.

Wincing at the sudden pain on his back, Envy continued with his slow but hard pace. It took him a while to figure out that he was teasing them both.  
Finally getting the message Edward left on his back, Envy moved faster, locking them both in a smooth rhythm.  
Smirking as he remembered the place of Edward's prostate and rammed against it.

"Ah!" he moaned at the thrust, fingers tangling within his bangs instead when his hand left Envy's back, screaming in pleasure and pain as his back was rubbing against the tile floor, and all these movements might got his back scratch and hurt, yet he was unable to express it.

Envy groaned. '_It seems the chibi has a lot of stamina_'  
Noticing that the floor might hurt, he pulled Edward against him, so he was sitting in his lap.

"Chibi~ -" He purred in Edward's ear. "-ride me."

Smirking as he grabbed Edward's hips and lifted him up and down.

Hands on the other's shoulder, Ed moaned as he ride the other, throwing his head back as he moan while he rides, while he continue on his riding as he aimed for his prostate, making him shudder in excitement and pleasure as pre-cum was leaking from the tip of his length.

* * *

Moaning, he pulled the sin's face close for a kiss, while he can feel the surprised moan from Envy when he went harder.  
Feeling that his end was nearing, he pulled away from the kiss

Envy moaned as Edward kissed him.  
Smoothly, he kissed back. To his dissapointment, Edward pulled away.  
It didn't take him long to figure out why.

He moaned again when he felt the muscles around his erection tighten a little.  
His own pride not letting himself come before Edward, he forced his hand to leave Ed's hips and grabbed the length.  
Pre-cum dripping on his fingers as he pumped the bodypart the same pace as his thrusts

With a scream, Edward came in Envy's hand, while his eyelid lowered down before his body went limp, lying onto the other, panting from exhuastion.

When the muscles around Envy's erection tightened, a loud moan escaped his mouth as he, too, came. Warm liquid escaping into Edward's body. He too, was panting from exhaustion as he pulled the other close. Nuzzling into the golden blond hair. Not even bothering pulling himself out of the Alchemist

Wrapping his arms around Envy's neck, Edward didn't even try to move when he was being filled in, making it felt warm down there, while he shudder from his past orgasm. He lean into the homunculus' touch as he felt Envy nuzzle into his hair.

"Well, that was something," he managed to say even after all these activities, and it was quite tiring for him as well, since he didn't get much sleep last night, "I have a question that's bothering me though."

He look up at Envy as Envy gave him a questioning look, and stated his question, "Why are you even here?"

Envy blinked. _'.....Damnit....I forgot about that._'

"Eeeeehh...... I was being nice and thought of visiting?"

"Hm," Edward looked into his eyes, "Fine then, since you are always so carefree."

Envy pouted "What do you mean with that?"

Deciding to brush off the issue, Ed finally surrender himself to the darkness, while murmuring, "Nothing, En..." and fall asleep.

Envy blinked and sighed. A smile crept on his face when he saw Edward falling asleep.

'I should probably report in...' Envy thought, while hugging Edward closer.  
He softly pulled himself out of Edward, and morfed his clothes on.

* * *

Looking around for Edward's clothes, he dressed him when he found them.  
Picking Edward up bridal style, he morfed into an alchemist and went to find some patrol guy who could give him directions to Edward's room.  
It didn't take him long until he found one, although he hadn't expected it to be.... Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Colonel-" Envy saluted "-I found Mister Elric collapsed in the hallway. Could I please get directions to his appartment?"

Roy looked up from the document Riza passed him not long ago, while staring at the young man in front of him, as his eyes went down onto the figure he was carrying.

"Full Metal? Must have fallen asleep from yesterday's work. How disgraceful. Well, I'm not sure if he has a apartment though; since most of the time he lived in a hotel or such. Perharps you can ask the reception counter?"

"Or perharps," he added, as his hand dig into the pocket of the coat he was wearing, "You can follow this address."

Envy gracefully took the note without dropping Edward. He looked down at it and remembering the adress before stuffing it away and going back to look at his 'superior', "Thanks for the help Colonel. I'll drop Edward off there then."  
Envy managed to salute again before he took off, searching for the house

"Hm," Roy smirked, while turning his heels around as he walk towards his destination, "I wonder who was that alchemist. Maybe I should check him out, and perharps a new black mailing matter for Full Metal to convince him to work for me as well..." he chuckled on his own words, while continue to walk off.

It didn't take long before he managed to find Ed's house. He looked around before taking a step towards the front porch and knocking on the door.  
Now only hoping the Alchemist's younger brother was home

The door opened, and the suit of armor came into sight, "Nii-san!?"

Envy sweatdropped in his disguise and held Ed towards Al, "Mister Elric collapsed doing his duty. I suggest you let him rest in his room."

"Oh, of course," Alphose said as he took over the body, "Thank you, I will have him notify of your help when he's awake; would you like to come in for a seat? Or perharps tea?"

Envy faked a smile to accompany his words, "Even though I'd like to take up that offer, I'm afraid I'll have to refuse. I myself still have duty. Perhaps an other time" He saluted before he walked off

Alphonse stared at the retreating figure, while he shrugged and shut the door

Sighing to himself, he remembered that he still had to meet up with Pride...  
An annoyed look crept over his face as he continued to walk back to the military.

* * *

There he stood....

Right in front of Pride's office.

He sighed, but saw Sloth walking over to him.

"So tell me again, WHY do I need to report in?"

"Because Dante said so."

"Ah....right."

Envy rolled his eyes as he opened the doors and looked at Pride.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Envy said with an annoyed voice. It ticked him off to report each time he did something

Pride looked at Envy with the grin he always had on his face.

"Dante wanted me to give you a message. Hence the reason you're here"

Envy shrugged and took a seat in front of Pride's Desk.

"So? What kind of mission?"

"She wanted you to go with a search party in Lior. They say they have spotted a Philosopher Stone there."

"So?"

"We need you to retrieve it"

Envy blinked before he sighed.

"Well whatever. I'll do it when I have time" He stood up, not even listening to the other's complaints as he left the room.

His mind was too occupied with the Alchemist.  
Envy smirked. _'I'm off duty....maybe I'll go grab a cup of tea~'_

* * *

Envy smiled as he stood in front of the familiar house he was a couple of hours ago. He walked to the door and knocked on it.  
And soon, the door opened, but it came along with some words like '_Who the heck, so late as well'_

Edward Blinked at the figure "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry Mister Elric. Colonel Mustang wanted a fully report on how you were doing-" Envy scooted closer and grabbed Edward around the waist. "-you're rather warm, not having a fever I hope~"

Edward narrowed his eyes as he look at the hand around his waist, before pulling the arm off from him and said, "No, thank you for your concern, and please come in" with a mysterious smile on his face, he glanced at the other slyly while turning his heels around, "I will be right back."  
With that, he exited into the kitchen.

Envy smirked as he looked around. 'Well, while I'm waiting, I could at least feel myself at home'  
He sat at the nearest chair/couch he could find, and waited for his Chibi to come

Edward smirked, while he tip toed behind the unawared figure, cluntching onto the object in his hand hard.

...Before he poured the freezing water onto the figure.

And Edward was currently laughing his ass off when he heard the shriek of the homunculus

* * *

Envy's face dropped as a hard shriek excaped his mouth.

The shriek turned into a growl when he heard the oh-so familiar laughing behind him. He stood up and looked at Edward, who was now, rolling over the floor laughing.  
Envy morfed back to his own form. His hair dripping wet.

"Chibiiiii~ If you wanted a wet dream with me, you just had to ask! " He teased

"Tell the Colonel that I'm fine, even in the state for a prank, will you?" Edward said, still chuckling, "And make sure that he saw you wet as well. Ha ha-"

"How nice of you Edward~ Sharing your sex partner with your superior~ However, I do not cooperate with such sharing~-" Envy stepped closer. Pinning Edward down to the ground. "I'd like to see you wet though~ It'll make my wildest dreams come true~ We should go to some beach or something. I could fuck you senseless into the sand" Envy smirked as he said that, seeing Edward's face shading with red

"Well, I could guess why you choose the beach, afterall. All your friends grow there, don't they?" he smirked, before he added on.

"The palm trees, Envy."

Envy growled. "Well, you can go swim with your relatives~ If they see you that is, considering you're so small!"

"Fuck you!" he retorted, as he pushed the homunculus away while still blabbling insults, "You can go there for a swim instead, considering that you are always wearing your swimsuit!"

Envy laughed. "Its called a bikini Edo~ And if you beg, I might wear one for you~"

"I don't think so," Edward retorted, "You are too flat."

"Like you get turned on by that."

"Nope," he pushed Envy down, "I'm turned on by you"

And shutting off any his other comment with a kiss.

Envy smirked and kissed back.

"That's practically the same thing" he mumbled against his lips.

"Hm," Edward pulled back, standing from his position as he walked towards to one of the room, "Are you coming in or not? I don't Alphonse would enjoy ing us fucking... And dirtying his living room."

"You could've at least helped me up" Envy pouted before he lifted himself off of the floor and smirked. "Sure, lead the way O'Chibi~"

Suppressing a chuckle, he opened the door of his room as he stood beside it, shutting the door when Envy entered, and wrapped his arm around the homunculus neck, "So...Are you up for a second round?"

"Hmmm~"Envy purred "I am always up for another round~"

Envy pressed himself against Ed as he wrapped his arms around the Alchemist's waist and locking their lips.


End file.
